The present disclosure relates to a water filter cartridge and manifold for filtering water in conjunction with a refrigerator/freezer appliance. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to providing more usable space within a fresh food compartment and easier access to the water filter cartridge through placement of the water filter cartridge and manifold.
Traditionally, a water filter and the associated cartridge are placed in a fresh food compartment. This results in taking away usable storage space from the fresh food compartment. It is to be appreciated, that any space consumed by the water filter and manifold, and/or any other component, ultimately results in less usable storage space to the consumer. Thus, the problem addressed with the present disclosure is eliminating the water filter and manifold from the fresh food compartment in order to provide the consumer with more usable, and albeit valuable, storage space. Moving these components also gives the fresh food compartment a more pleasing appearance. In addition, the present disclosure provides for a more convenient position for access to the water filter that enables the operator to change the water filter cartridge easily and efficiently.